


Dragon Ball Oneshots

by Kenzie_Lu6455



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexual, Drama, Fluff, Heterosexual, Holidays, Homosexual, Imagines, LGBT, Literally just writing ideas, Male - Freeform, Mostly Comedy, Multi, NO NEKOS, No requests unless I ask for them, Other tags I’m too lazy to type, Polyamory, Probably Spoilers, Romance, Scenarios, a few TFS references, female - Freeform, no promises, oneshots, possible angst, possible smut in the future, x Reader, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Lu6455/pseuds/Kenzie_Lu6455
Summary: I can’t promise to be consistent because writing can’t be my main focus plus I need motivation to write or else it’s garbage. Also don’t request for OC inserts that does the opposite of motivation for me, K? I will allow certain scenarios now and then but don’t get your hopes up. Just enjoy my random ideas.
Relationships: Android 16/reader, Android 17/reader, Android 18/reader, Android 21/reader, Bardock/Reader, Bardock/reader/Gine, Beerus/Reader, Bra/reader, Brolly/reader, Buu/Reader, Cell/Reader, Cell/reader/Freeza, Cheerai/reader, Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Chi-Chi/reader/Bulma Briefs, Cooler/Reader, Freeza/Reader, Freeza/reader/Cooler, Gine/reader, Ginyu Force/reader, Goku Black/Reader, Goku Black/reader/Zamasu, Hercule Satan/Reader, Imperfect Cell/reader, King Cold/reader, King Vegeta/Reader, Krillin/reader, Krillin/reader/Android 18, Launch/reader, Mai/Reader, Majin Buu/Reader, Nappa/Reader, Perfect Cell/reader, Piccolo/reader, Raditz/reader, Raditz/reader/Son Goku, Raditz/reader/Vegeta, Saiyans/reader, Semi-Perfect Cell/reader, Son Gohan/Reader, Son Gohan/Son Goku/Son Goten/Reader, Son Gohan/reader/Son Goten, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/reader/Chi-Chi, Son Goten/Reader, Son Pan/Reader, Supreme Kai/reader, Tien/Reader, Trunks Briefs/Vegeta/Reader, Trunks Briefs/reader/Mai, Turles/reader, Vegeta/reader, Vegeta/reader/Bulma Briefs, Videl/reader, Whis (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Yamcha/Reader, Zamasu/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t promise to be consistent because writing can’t be my main focus plus I need motivation to write or else it’s garbage. Also don’t request for OC inserts that does the opposite of motivation for me, K? I will allow certain scenarios now and then but don’t get your hopes up. Just enjoy my random ideas.

Ok, you ready for this chaotic hell-hole? I honestly just wanted to add this cause I have too many ideas and I don’t find enough love to all the Dragon Ball characters as they deserve soooo ya yeet. Don’t worry I don’t type like this for the stories I’m decent and I try to use proper grammar. Whatever, enjoy.


	2. Give Me a Chance (Yamcha x Saiyan! Reader)

“What do you mean by ‘relationship’..?” 

The female Saiyan crossed her arms, glaring at the human male in front of her. Emphasizing the word human. “You know?... Getting together and maybe seeing a future with each other?” Yamcha awkwardly smiled, scratching the back of his head. (Y/n) looked him up and down before turning on her heel and striding away. Yamcha not knowing when to quit running after her.

“Oh come on! It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me?!” He whined, “Uh, yeah I think you did.” She argued, glancing back at him. “When?” He pouted, “Right when you said ‘seeing a future with each other’. I don’t have time for that sort of thing, Yamcha, leave me be.” She sighed waving him off. Yamcha frowned, every attempt he’s made with had been blown off. The man went as far as to get advice from Vegeta for an approach since she was a Saiyan; Vegeta for crying out loud! Even then it was futile. 

Yamcha frowned as determination filled him. No. He had to be firm! He had to put his foot down and take the dominant role! That’s probably what she wants, right? After all, he wasn’t getting any younger, and what’s left to lose? Hopefully not his life... Especially after what he’s about to do. Yamcha quickly reached out and grabbed the tail wrapped around her waist. Immediately she cried out collapsing to the floor, “W-What do you think y-you’re doing?!” She wailed, looking back shocked and teary-eyed. “I’m not letting you wave me off this time, (Y/N)! I only ask for one date! Only then will I let go.” He demanded. “You’re out of your mind!” She growled, pushing herself up to attack him. Yamcha squeezes her tail and her resolve easily broke as she collapsed once more, “OK! OK! I’ll go on a date with you just let go!” She begged. Finally his grip released and the appendage snatched away. Finally! Yamcha finally had a date with her! Mission accomplished.

(Y/n) got up carefully, stroking down the bristled fur along her tail, “You have some nerve, you know that.” She hissed, clearly displeased with his cheap trick. “I’m sorry, I ran out of ideas!” He shrugged chuckling, “But a deal’s a deal. I’ll pick you up at eight p.m. sharp. Oh! Wear something nice, nothing extremely nice but not just casual.” He winked before leaving Capsule Corporation (that’s where she resides). “See you then!” He called back, excited for his date.

Later on that day as (Y/n) got ready, she sighed looking in the mirror. She wore a black dress that went to her knees and a black jean jacket to compliment it. The only reason why she had makeup on at lol was because of Bulma. “I really don’t want to do this, Bulma.” She whined slumping slightly, the blue-haired female sitting on the foot of her bed. “It won’t be that bad, (Y/N), he’s actually pretty nice.” Bulma said trying to ease her. (Y/N) shot a glare towards her, “Says the woman who dumped him and marry Vegeta.” She grumbled adjusting the strap of her dress. Bulma giggled standing to her feet and made her way behind her friend, “(Y/N), believe me, just give him a chance to change your mind.” She said, placing her hands on her shoulders. Heat rose to (Y/N)’s face and she huffed “Whatever”. Suddenly her phone pinged with a notification, instinctively picking up her phone to check, it read: ‘Meet me at the ball park!’ (Y/n) frowned at the message, “You’ve got to be kidding me”. Bulma took the chance to peer over her shoulder, reading the digital message, “Maybe he’s planned a surprise?” She shrugged. “Or he’s being lazy, no wonder he’s so weak.” (Y/n) huffed, shoving the device into her pocket. “Well at least try to have fun. Call me if anything happens, k?” Bulma said, winking. (Y/n) pulled herself away, “Whatever. Leave the door unlocked, I’m won’t be gone for too long.” She said leaving Capsule Corps. Bulma giggled shaking her head, “Yeah she will”. (Y/n) flew down to the ball park Yamcha pitches for and went inside the stadium. The parking lot was empty and it was dark, if he invited her to watch a game, shouldn’t there be people? Jumping over the turnstile, she entered the empty bleachers. Taking a moment to observe the area, she would appear to be alone. She then shrugged and stepped up over the edge and floated down to the field, taking notice of something in the center and heading towards it. Now on the pitching mat she bent down and picked up a.... capsule? In a flash of sudden light, (Y/n) yelped; dropping the capsule in the process to shield her eyes. “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realize you were here yet.” The voice of Yamcha apologized growing closer. Two calloused hands gently touched (Y/n) causing her to gasp and jolt back, but the hands kept firm to keep her from falling, “Hey hey, it’s ok, it’s just me.” He said softly, helping steady her legs while her eyes adjusted to the light. “It’s a bit tense at first.” Yamcha chuckled as she blinked rapidly, shooting around the area before landing on Yamcha’s face. (Y/n) was in his arms on the pitching mat, her hands on his chest. What really caught her eye was how the light illuminated Yamcha’s face. In an instant her cheeks turned pink and pushed away, “Y-You weirdo! What is all this huh?!” She stuttered. She tried to put off a tough act, but at this point it was clear to see it was an tsundari attempt. Yamcha smirked “I had a talk with my boss and he let me rent out the stadium since I helped win the championship this season.” He said holding his hips, “Pretty great, right?”. (Y/n) crossed her arms, “Yeah, if you wanna play baseball.” She grumbled, “Honestly, how do you call this a date”. Yamcha chuckled picking up the capsule, “I’ll show you.” He said pressing the top and throwing it out. With a puff of smoke appeared a blanket and a whole bunch of food, “I know how much you Saiyans love your food, so I bought whole bunch from all kinds of places. I have to admit... your appetite left a dent in my budget.” He laughed scratching his head, “Blows my mind Bulma can feed all of you with no worries”. He shrugged, “I’m just glad you showed up.” He said sitting down on the blanket. (Y/n) huffed sitting next to him and opening the packaging and perked up with an odd look, “Something wrong?” Yamcha frowned, already sweating bullets. “What is this?” She asked pulling out a crispy ring, Yamcha blinked. “You’ve been here for how long and never had an onion ring before?” He asked surprised, “Onion... ring?” She said confused, “This doesn’t look like an onion ring...”. “That’s because it’s inside the batter. It’s pretty good, especially with ranch.” Yamcha explained, taking one from inside the packaging and popping it into his mouth. The Saiyan tilted her head observing his actions before doing the same. Like an explosion, flavor flooded her mouth, just like this first time she had tried earth cuisine. In a primal need to eat more she started stuffing herself of the fast food, startling Yamcha. “I guess since Bulma is so rich she never really bothered to serve you... unhealthy food..” He said. (Y/n) stopped looked to him with a mouth full of food, “You saying you’re trying to poison me?” She quirked a brow. Yamcha panicked throwing up his hands “No no no no no no that’s not what I meant at all!” He laughed, “It’s just usually people aren’t quite as physical as Saiyans and mainly focus on the taste of things rather than the consequences of what eating that food can do to your body... I enjoy fast food time to time myself so don’t worry. I doubt this would really make an impact on your body anyway.” He said. (Y/n) hummed then continued stuffing herself. Yamcha sighed relieved, allowing her to enjoy the new sensations of food. As (Y/n) began finishing up her meal, she sighed leaning on the male, Yamcha tensing up blushing. “You know... I haven’t seen you take a bite out of any of this food.” She said, cleaning her fingers, “Oh it’s fine, I’ll just get something later.” He said. “Didn’t you say earlier you already paid a lot of money?” She asking glancing back at him, “Well.. yeah..” he said. (Y/n) huffed, pushing left over packages to him. Yamcha looked to her, “Are... are you sure?” He asked, “I’m full anyways.” She huffed. Yamcha smiled softly as he took the packages, he’s seen her eat more, much more, but he decided best not to call her out on it. “Thanks, (Y/n).” He said softly, “Yeah yeah, whatever just eat already, you bought the damn food.” She grumbled, pink dusting her cheeks. Then there was a long pause of silence. “Question..” (Y/n) finally spoke, “Hopefully I have an answer.” Yamcha said wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “What’s so great about this baseball thing you do?” She asked looking up to him with genuine curiosity. “Vegeta told me about that game you guys had with Universe 6. Said it was weird. Sounded weird too.” She said, “That’s right you weren’t around when that happened.” He chuckled. “Why do you find it weird?” He asked, “You have all these things, but you’re not allowed to fight the opposing team? Not even allowed to hit him? What sense is that?” She asked. Yamcha’s smile faltered, “You know, not everything is about fighting.” He said, his hand placing on the top of her head. (Y/n) just blinked up at him, “Then... what is it then?” She asked a bit more softly. “Well. It’s just... fun.” He shrugged, “Its the same competitive feeling but no one has to get hurt”. (Y/n) sat up as Yamcha shifted and stood, offering his hand to her. “What are you doing.” She stares at his hand suspiciously, “Let me show you how to play, I’ve got some things we can use in the dug-out.” He said. “Dug-out?” She raised a brow taking his hand, “It’s where the teams stay when they’re not out on the field.” He said, pulling her up and leading her to the batting plate. (Y/n) watched as he went inside the little concrete area, pulling out a bat, a ball, and a mitt. “I would give you a helmet, buuuut I’m gonna go easy on you since it’s your first time.” He smirked. He temporarily placed down the ball and mitt, giving her the bat. “Now, show me how you think you’re suppose to swing it.” He said, taking a step back. Hesitantly she swung the bat full force, nearly tripping. Yamcha held back a laugh covering his mouth as (Y/n) shot a glare at him. “No no no, here.” He said, fixing his composure, coming up behind her taking one hand and placing it over one hand instead of directly on top of it like she had. His leg snuck between her legs spreading them out. He took her arms back, “What you want to do is coil the bat over your shoulder and follow it through in the square in front of you.” He explained, guiding her how to swing. (Y/n) blushed feeling him pressed against her back. “Think you got it?” He asked, “H-Huh? O-Oh y-yeah.” She stuttered, he let go grabbing the ball and mitt, “Ok, your goal is to hit the ball, k?” He said tossing the ball up in the air. (Y/n) quickly nodded. Yamcha pulled the ball back, underhanded and tossed it. She missed. “Why did I miss? I did exactly what you said!” She frowned, “Because you didn’t keep it exactly in the square.” He chuckled softly, quickly dodging a sharp throw of the ball towards his head. “Maybe you should pitch...” He chuckled nervously, picking up the ball. “Let’s try again. Keep it in the box. Also you don’t have to swing so hard.” He said. Once again he threw the ball, this time the ball actually making contact. “See you did it! Now you run through the bases till you get back to that one without getting tagged.” He said. She perked up and ran, surprising the male, “Wha- Wait you don’t have to now!” He said, but she didn’t listen. She kicked up red dust as she stopped at batting mat, “I win!” She cheered. Yamcha blinked and started laughing, “I guess you did.” He smiled. (Y/n) nodded holding her hips proudly, “Now you pitch”. Her pride dropped, “Wha?” She frowned, jolting as she caught the ball into her hand. “Now you throw it to me.” Yamcha said picking up the bat. She stared at the ball as she went up to the pitching mat, “It’s ok! Just try to throw it between that square I was talking about!” He said, swinging the bat over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she reeled it back, and threw it forward shyly. Yamcha almost effortlessly swung his bat fired and cracked it across the sky, the ball going over the horizon. With a smirk, he dropped the bat and ran. (Y/n) panicked, watching him run, the massive competitive side in her screaming to do something. Deciding action was better than defeat, she charged towards Yamcha. Yamcha so happening to glance at his side, yelped seeing her form coming towards him, “Wait wait wait wait WAIT!” He screamed in effort to stop her, but it was already too late. (Y/n) crashed into him, both planting into the ground. She whipped up on top of you “I got you!” She said, “You were supposed to have the ball when you tag someone..” Yamcha choked out, wincing. The new information made her cheeks turned red and bury her face into his chest, shouting in frustration “You and your stupid game rules!” She shouted. Yamcha laughed softly, blushing as he held her hips, “(Y/n) it’s really ok, I probably should’ve explained everything before having you dive right in, let’s just call it even.” He said, patting her hip to comfort her. With a huff, she lifted her head, hovering over the male, staring down at him. Yamcha stopped staring up at her, his heart beginning to race. “Yamcha... you’re the most confusing, weakest guy I know.” She said, he frowned with a sigh. He thought he had finally proven himself worthy... A hand grasping his jaw, and two lips smashing into his catching his attention, eliciting out a strangled noise of surprise. It happened so quick, he didn’t have enough time to process what had happened and recuperate. The female pulled away with a smirk, “But.. you still show some potential.” She said. Yamcha took in her words, his eyes lighting up and smiling. He chuckled softly as he sat up, bumping his forehead gently against her in a nuzzle. The Saiyan purred as her tail unwinded, swaying peacefully behind her. 

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta’s chest as her phone pinged, checking the notification. “Anything wrong?” The Prince grumbled. Bulma smirking putting her phone back, “Nah, she’ll be just fine”.


	3. Imagine! (Bardock x Male! Saiyan! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Vegeta-sei was never destroyed, but still under threat of Lord Frieza, but not so much of him being a paranoid of the legendary Super Saiyan. So let’s sayyy... he dispatched everyone making up a reasonable excuse to all those who had gathered. (In case you don’t understand: DragonballSuper: Broly)

Imagine:  
-Starting off meeting Bardock on small missions but never actually being able to call each other acquaintances (you don’t even know his name until your squad leader calls him)  
-Suddenly paired into a permanent squad group with him  
-things are a little awkward between you two, but mostly cause you can’t really figure him out. He doesn’t talk much.  
-You don’t fully interact until an unmarked planet ambush the squad  
-You two getting separated from your squad and Bardock saving your ass  
-“Watch your back kid, what do you think your doin?!”   
-“Who you callin’ ‘Kid’?!”   
-thus blossomed a... let’s say special relationship  
-lots of teasing (mostly cause you’re younger and he picks up your slack)  
-ROUGH HOUSING  
-you two get in trouble often  
-separated from each other, you’re mature and collected, but together you’re like kids again who’re idiots  
-Secretly really protective of each other  
-relationship starts to grow into something more when Bardock has children with Gine   
-heartbreak as soon as you realize   
-relationship slightly deteriorates after the realization  
-Bardock notices the distance immediately  
-he’s not one to leave an issue until it’s solved so confronts you about it immediately   
-not able to hold in all of the emotion, you let it all out in a sobbing mess  
-Bardock hugging you and comforting you to calm you down  
-“You dummy, nothing’s changed between us?”  
-“B-But what about Gine?”  
-He then proceeds to flick you in the forehead  
-“Breeding dumb dumb. I’m at the age I HAVE to have kids or else the king will have my ass.”   
-“O-Oh”  
-Bardock snorts and kisses the corner of your mouth  
-“You’re lucky you’re as cute as you are dumb, kiddo.”  
-“I am not that young!”


	4. A Bit Curious (Perfect Cell x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Cell is one of my top five if not top favorite DBZ character. He could step on me and I’d say thank you. And let’s face it Cell being curious about earthling things is the most adorable thing in the multiverse.

(Y/n) sighed loudly as she rubbed her tired eyelids. She had been watching videos all day, since her boss was giving her the week off. Something happened with an employee and they were fired, so she’s been doing the work they had and her own until they hire someone new.

“You’ve been staring at that for hours, it can not be that entertaining.” 

She jolted looking to the big bad beetle boy himself. Cell. It’s an interesting story really. One day he had somehow come to life and ended up needing her aid for a place to stay. At the time, she only allowed him to stay purely because she wanted to live; but now that they’ve stayed together for awhile and seen his true colors.. Eh, he wasn’t all that scary... for the most part. “Cell the only thing you find entertaining is horror flicks. And even then you don’t find them that great.” She said, “They’re unrealistic! At least the victims can have a bit more sense and make it non-cliché.” He scoffed. “Seriously I can predict the plot twists from the beginning of the movie.” He muttered. “Well, what would you suggest I do. I need to take a break from the computer anyway.” (Y/n) smiled, closing the laptop and setting it aside. Cell’s eyes widened, guess he didn’t expect to be put on the spot. “Well I-“ he sighed, “I’ll humor you.” He said sitting next to her. (Y/n) looked at him suspiciously. “...Why are you looking at me like that. You’re making me uncomfortable.” He said, crossing his arms. “Should I be worried. Usually these conversations don’t end up well.” She said, “No! You have so little faith in me, I just had a few questions!” He pouted. (Y/n) perked up, “Oh! U-Um ok then. What are they?” She said, scooting more towards him. “Why do you humans put so much effort with your breeding partners? Isn’t it just easier to breed and get it over with?” He asked. (Y/n) frowned, “... you mean romance?” She asked, “Yeah, that. Whatever it’s called.” He said propping his head up with his hand and the couch. “Cell... people don’t just breed to breed. They find someone they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Because they love them?” She explained, “Love. Such an odd thing. I of course as a perfect being don’t need such emotions but...What exactly does it feel like? Do you know what it feels like?” He asked leaning towards her. Her cheeks grew rosy, “Well.. yes I have experienced love before..” She said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. “How do you know?” He asked, “How do you know when you ‘love’ someone?” He asked squinting his eyes at her, almost like he was challenging her to describe the emotion correctly or else she’d face consequences. “Well... You start to want to be around them more, but when you are you grow nervous and your heart just races, you think of all the worst possibilities of making a fool of yourself a-and you stutter on your words when you talk to them and overall you want to make them happy anyway you can and they can’t get out of your head like a s-stupid catchy song!” She explained. Cell raised arched a brow, “Seems you’re very fond of this emotion. Makes me wonder who perhaps swept you off your feet? Though it probably wasn’t that hard considering your standards on other things...” He commented, observing his claws. “H-Hey! For your information I have very high standards! And those ‘other things’ is just you being picky!” She defended poking his nose. Cell frowned grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand away, “Fine then. Then please fill me in on this miraculous person who reached your ‘impossibly high’ standards.” He snorted. Her face reddened pulling her hand away, “I can’t tell you...” She muttered shyly. Cell scoffed, “Again with this! It’s not like I have anyone to tell!” He exclaimed before grabbing her face, her cheeks squishing up as she quickly grabbed his wrists, “Just spit it out!” He spat. Her face darkened and adverted her gaze, “I-It wouldn’t matter if you didn’t have anyone to tell...” She muttered as best as she could. He groaned letting her go and pinching the bridge of his nose flopping back, “You’re hopeless”. (Y/n) huffed crossing her arms “Am not”. Cell hummed thinking, stealing a glance at the girl. It went quiet. Which is never a good thing. (Y/n) hesitantly glanced over “Uh... Cell-!!!” She was cut off screaming as she was lifted into the air by her ankle. “Now deary I suggest you tell me.” Cell purred, “T-This is harassment!” She squeaked. Cell laughed, “Come on we both know I’ve done much worse than this”. (Y/n) shook and squirmed, “Wow, you really don’t want to tell me. Interesting.” Cell grinned, lifting her higher; “But hey if you want a concussion, fine by me.” He shrugged loosening his grip. (Y/n) shrieked, “No no no no no!” She wailed trying to grab onto him. “You have five seconds.” He said, “Dont!”. 

“Five” “No wait.”

“Four” “Cell!”

“Three~”

“It’s you!!”

“...”

Suddenly the girl was dropped. Rubbing her back with a loud painful groan she sat up, “Ow...”. With a glance up, she looked to Cell with an utterly shocked expression. Quickly, he shook his head and knelt down, “I-I’m sorry I... you caught me by surprise.” He apologized placed a hand on her head. Cell never apologizes. He cleared his throat, a light purple dusting his cheeks, “Let’s get some ice. We don’t actually need you to have a concussion.” He said, helping her up and pulling her to the kitchen.

Later on, (Y/n) sat on the kitchen counter as Cell pressed an ice bag on her. “Cell... are we-?”, “Hush” He said softly, “We’ll talk about it later”. (Y/n) sighed, she knew that was gonna end badly, but not this badly. “You’ve got that look. Don’t worry your little head.” He said, “I’ll be lying if I said I didn’t hold some kind of regard towards you.” He said with a sigh. Gently he placed the bag down, lifting her chin, “For now, let’s.. take it easy?” He suggested raising a brow. (Y/n) smiled, “We could watch a horror movie?” She suggested back. Cell smiled genuinely with sigh “Sounds lovely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a littttttle rushed but I think it’s ok, what do you think? Also Merry Christmas🎄✨🎄✨


	5. Big Plans (Goku Black x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what it is about Goku Black but he be hittin different.

Black scanned over the demolished horizon. The smell of smoke and metallic filling his nostrils. Fire flickering over the crumpled buildings and bodies spread here and there. Only he could find it a marvelous scene, he knew only he could because the way he saw it was the process of cleansing the universe of its sin. One thing bothered him, however. The words of his late master lingered in his mind on repeat like a broken record. Words such as how he shouldn’t interfere with the mortals progression to civilization. Well, it was already way too late for that, most of the universe’s population had already been terminated; but perhaps he could ease his troubled mind by observing some of the survivors? Maybe make a relic of what the universe was like before it’s cleansed. Then he got to thinking. What was he going to do when he accomplished his mission? Yes that has already crossed his mind many times before and he had always responded with enjoying the peace of a clean universe and enjoying tea with his counterpart Zamasu... but that has already been getting progressively boring with the time they have alone in the cabin they share. He’ll need to pick up a hobby.. Perhaps this would be the opportune time to look for one. 

Hopping from rubble to rubble he landed onto the solid ground with grace; arms folded behind him as he observed the area more closely. Let’s see what he could do... he could always clean up the place for one. Even though the environment would do a fine job on its own since nothing would interfere with it. Maybe learn some new recipes for tea... probably not. Anything that would be new to him would more than likely have been destroyed in the crossfire of his mission. Maybe a pet? Oh no no, Zamasu would never approve, that has to be some lingering side of the Saiyan Goku within his body to think something so absurd. Then what? What could he possibly do to entertain him? The sound of footsteps running across concrete caught his attention. A survivor. He might not know what will entertain him in the future to come, but he knows what will entertain him now. A sickening grin grew on his face as he calmly strides towards to the noise, silly mortal, thinking they could possibly run from him. And if it isn’t Trunks they definitely don’t stand a chance of actually slipping away. Black lifted his hand and blasted the scraps of concrete that shielded his prey from him, a body dropping out from behind. Black went up to the body to make sure the pest was dead for good, blasting her straight through her torso. He humphed, disgusting, vile- a baby cry interrupted his thoughts. That thing the woman’s holding. It was a child! Black knelt picking up the rags, lifting it up in front of him. Yep, it was definitely a baby. A young one too, four months at best. At first Black thought to rid the child, it had no chance anyway without it’s mother... But then he watched as the child’s crying growing into sniffling. The little one’s teary (e/c) eyes gazing upon him. Black nearly jolted as it’s tiny hands reached out and touched his face. For once, he wasn’t disgusted by the mortal. Black brought the child close to his chest, a grin on his face. Ah yes, his answer to his problems had been delivered to him. He shall raise them as his own, plus they could come to some use in the future if need be. “You have come from sinners and therefore should be considered a sinner yourself and purged from this world. But as your savior I will raise you to be god.” He grinned, flying up.

“Soon you’ll see little one. I have big plans for you. You and I will bring a whole new world of paradise.”


	6. Stuck With You (Vegeta x reader x Bulma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TO REWRITE SOME OF THIS BECAUSE THE WEBSITE RELOADED AND DELTED EVERYTHING AHHH.

(Y/n) sighed sitting on the metal ground, bored out of their mind. The gravity chamber had just so conveniently stopped working. As to the matters of why, neither they nor Vegeta knew. Now they must patiently wait for Bulma to arrive and use her nifty mechanical skills to fix whatever the problem was. The only thing that was currently entertaining (Y/n) was watching Vegeta pace and grumble. “This is ridiculous!” He suddenly shouted, forcing (Y/n) to jolt.

“Calm down, ‘getes, she’ll be here soon to fix the chamber and we’ll be training in no time.” They said in hopes to relax the prince, but it only spewed him on more.

“It doesn’t matter how soon she gets here! Do you know how long it’ll take for her to find the problem?!” He growled. (Y/n) rolled their (e/c) eyes, every second of everyday he’s gotta train train train. Kami forbid if he actually took a break. Didn’t Whis tell he needed one anyway? Vegeta continued to pace, “You should be more upset about this than I am. You’re the one falling behind.” Vegeta jabbed, stopping in his tracks to focus on his student. “Yeah because I started later than you old man.” They glared. Vegeta absolutely despised the nickname they had assigned them some time ago; but before he was able to threaten their life for calling him an old man again, Bulma stepped into the chamber.

Bulma let out a sigh as the door shut behind her, “Sorry it took so long you two, I had my hands full with some dangerous equipment when you contacted me.” She explained. (Y/n) smiled getting up to greet her, “Don't worry ‘bout it Bulma, we understand.” They said kindly. Bulma smiled back as they gave each other a quick hug. Vegeta groaned, “Can you two hug later, don’t have all day.” He complained. The two sighed loudly in annoyance. Asshole. The two pulled apart and Bulma stride to the control panel to open it up. Pulling open the bottom circuit, multicolored wires spewing out. “This is going to take awhile so... get comfortable”.

After what felt like hours, (Y/n) was laying on the ground sprawled with Vegeta sitting next to her; waiting for Bulma to find the problem. “Aha! Found it!” She exclaimed, catching both their attention. In her grip rest a wire that had looked almost cut through. “Yay Bulma!” Cheered (Y/n), throwing their arms up in a small celebration. “How did it get like that?” Vegeta asked getting back onto his feet, “You don’t think it’s rats do you?” (Y/n) frowned, joining him. “It’s a good possibility, however if that is the case it won’t survive long.” She said, “Let me go get my toolbox and fix it real quick. You two will be back to training in no time”. 

It seemed like the problem of the day was over, but it was far from it. Bulma went up to the door to leave but.. the doors didn’t open. She frowned pressing the button again, then multiple times, but the doors still refused to open. Bulma let out a nervous laugh as she turned back to the two, “Hey guys I don’t mean to alarm you but the door won’t open”.

“WHAT?!!”

Vegeta dashed over tapping the button harshly, “Vegeta stop, you’ll break it!” Bulma frowned, tugging on his arm. “It’s already broken!” He barked back, his head lashing towards her. The feeling of claustrophobia suddenly settled into (Y/n). The walls felt like they were closing in. Did it get hotter? The sound of loud breathing and gasps caught the couples attention. “(Y/n)!” Bulma gasped running over to catch her friend before they collapsed. Gently easing them down to the floor, she guided them to breathe slowly and telling them sweet nothings to calm them. Vegeta growled hitting the door leaving a massive dent, “I’m tearing it open!” He announced. “Don’t you dare! If you do I swear I’m making you sleep outside again!” Bulma threatened eliciting him to tense. “Then how do you expect us to get out?!” Vegeta argued, there wasn’t possibly any other way to get out, could there? “Trunks will probably need something soon and will come looking for us, if he can’t find me, logically he’ll come to the gravity chamber for his father. Once he realizes the door won’t open-“ “He’ll find help to do it.” Vegeta finished. Bulma smiled, “Precisely”. 

The three waited in hopes the couples son would come to their aid, Bulma staying by (Y/n)’s side to keep them calm, Vegeta tapping his foot patiently. Vegeta sighed, “Can we at least do something as we wait. My muscles are dying to do something already!” He growled, flexing his arms. Bulma frowned, it was always about him, wasn't it?! “What exactly can we do, Vegeta? I didn’t exactly design the chamber to have anything else to do other than for you to train.” She pointed out, it was like he thinks she was some magician or something... “Well... we’re all together aren’t we?” He smirked. Bulma gasped. He couldn’t possibly be talking about what she thought he was talking about. Yes they’ve discussed about it, but were they really gonna go through with it? “Oi, brat, get up.” He demanded. Guess that means they are. (Y/n) shakily got up, “What is it, Vegeta?” They sighed. With little to no time, Vegeta had pulled them right against him, caressing their sides and squeezing their rear. “V-Vegeta!” They gasped. What in kami did he think he was doing?! In front of his wife?!!! The biggest plot twist was when Bulma came up from behind to grope their chest.

”W-what are you two doing?!” They exclaimed, completely frozen between them. “Relax, (Y/n).” Bulma cooed, massaging their chest. Blood rush to the victims face, “H-Hey d-don’t do that!” They squirmed. Thanks to Vegeta’s strength, it was futile. “Calm down brat, we’ve seen the way you’ve looked at us!” Vegeta growled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” They shouted. For some reason the feeling of having the need to prove their innocence. We’re they innocent? Of course not. Bulma and Vegeta were the most attractive people they’ve ever seen. Vegeta looked as if he had been sculpted by a Greek god, and Bulma looked like the daughter of Aphrodite herself. To NOT look at them in such ways would be insane. Bulma dares to begin kissing the back of their neck eliciting them to gasp and arch forward. Vegeta growled seductively as he attacked their left ear, tugging on it. The receiver of the sudden attention trembled between them. “S-So what i-if I m-may have glance a bit. W-What e-excuse does it make for y-you to do t-this!” They stuttered, gripping the front of Vegeta’s training gi tightly. Bulma kissed her way up to the back of their now pink ears, “It’s simple. We like you too.~” she smirked hugging their waist, “Wouldn’t you like that, (Y/n)? To be a part of us..” She continued to purr. Vegeta pulled back to face them, “If we’ve got your signals wrong, you had better tell us now. If not. I won’t hold back.” He warned, his onyx eyes boring in to them with a predatory hint. Right when (Y/n) believed their face couldn’t grow any redder, Vegeta proved otherwise. A whimper escapes their throat looking down shamefully. Hot breath fanned their face as Vegeta’s lips drew near, “Are you going to submit to me?” He said lowly. His voice... her kisses... their touch.. it was too much to resist.. “yes..” they finally whispered. Vegeta let out a hungry growl before capturing their lips into a kiss.

Bulma smirked as the two battled for dominance, Vegeta ultimately taking it and biting their lip for access to take their battle of mouths further. With skillful hands, she trailed down to the bottom of their shirt and sliding them underneath it to gain more access to their chest. The kiss between (Y/n) and Vegeta grew more heated. Right when things were starting to get interesting the door knocked, “Dad?! Are you in there?! Why can’t I open the door?!” The little boy Trunks shouted. Vegeta grumbled in frustration as he pulled away, “You take care of it, it’s my turn anyway.” Bulma nodded her head towards the door. Hearing upon her words, he smirked, “Don’t have too much fun without me.” He said giving her a brief kiss and going to the door to talk to his son.

As Vegeta yelled through the door, Bulma made quick to get some of her own attention from (Y/n). Grabbing their jaw gently, she turned their head towards her and passionately kissed her. (Y/n) sighed giving into her with no resistance, pulling her close to deepen the kiss. Hands traveled each other’s bodyies sharing small mewls. Bulma let out a particularly loud one as (Y/n groped her rear the same way Vegeta did to them. “Was that mom?!” Trunks asked. “Uh- Yes it was! She’s trying to work on the chamber on the inside but it’s not working!” He said quickly, “Would you two be quiet?!” He whispered back at the two harshly. “Is she ok?!” Trunks said, “She’s fine! Go get the old man already and get us out of here!!” He barked; “O-Ok!” Trunks stuttered, his little footsteps fading away. Vegeta sighed relieved. That was too close. “You two are gonna get it when we get out of here.” He threatened. The two simply giggled as he returned to join their fun.

Eventually Mr. Briefs was able to get the door to function properly and let them out. Bulma was going to leave to actually go fix the chamber this time by bringing back some tools she would need, but Vegeta insisted they’d do other things and fix it tomorrow. Let’s just say, (Y/n) was snug between the two in their arms by the end of the night.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

I MADE A DISCORD SERVER FOR ANY DRAGONBALL FANS IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO JOIN PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME


	8. Rookie (Lord Frieza x soldier!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have clearly lost my touch in writing with an audience. Please forgive me IM DOING MY BEST. Also don’t know if you noticed how I used non-binary pronouns (exceptions to any mistakes I most likely made). Having mentioned that, I’d like to apologize cause no matter how much I support the non-binary, using their pronouns in writing is difficult. So I’m gonna stick with female/male pronouns. I’m sorry for the inconvenience :(. ALSO FRIEZA IS IN HIS FIRST FORM IN THE FIRST BIT!!

This is bad this is bad!! I am so screwed! First day as a team member of the Ginyu Force and I’m LATE!! Why? BECAUSE THAT RAT SKITS AND THE REST OF THE SOLDIERS IN QUADRANT 47 DECIDED IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS TO STEAL MY ALARM CLOCK. Those a-holes. How did they even get into my room without my card?... questions for later. Right now, I got to hustle!

With some effort and help in directions, I made it to the training arena. “I know I know I’m late! Sorry, some soldiers from my quadrant stole my-OW!” I yelped as I forcefully arched forward. “You have no excuse for being late!” Ginyu shouted as I rubbed my head. He didn’t need to hit me, and it wasn’t an excuse! “From now on I want to see you here 5 sharp. Come late again and I’ll make it 4”. Five in the morning?! But that’s not enough sleep!! I would protest, but I learned from earlier experience with different squad leaders that protesting has major consequences. Instead, I pouted as I stood next to my new teammates as they laughed quietly at me. 

A loud stomp of Ginyu’s boot caught everyone’s attention. “Gang, I need you to be on your A-game today! No mistakes! Or else there will be dire consequences.” The captain warned. The sound of boots tapping on the ground as he paced gave off an authoritative aurora, much more so than the last captain I had. Man I really screwed myself over by being late with this one.

”What’s the occasion, captain?” Jeice, the captain’s right hand man, asked.

Ginyu stopped turning to him with an almost childish smile. Honestly, seeing him with it was more unnerving than seeing him without it. “I am glad you asked, comrade! Today, our amazing emperor has decided to grace us with his presence to see how we preform on the battlefield!” He cheered. Lord Frieza?! Oh, crap baskets, I am so dead! I’ve only heard stories about him. As clumsy as I am, I’m sure to die! I really do need to be on my A-game.

Ginyu went over some things such as how we should behave while he was in our presence and how we should preform in front of him, then sending us off to train and prepare for the day.

• • • •

Unfortunately for me, I was paired with Ginyu. You would think I would be paired with Guldo, the weakest member of the team. But nope! Instead I get paired with the strongest! Ah.... I’m totally bout to get my ass whooped. The excuse was Guldo needed to work on his special abilities with Burter to work on how quickly he can exercise such power. Recoome apparently had the same problem since he was all bronze, which won’t carry you far facing a quick opponent.

Ginyu attacks without warning and sure enough, I was disgracefully getting my ass whooped. “Come on soldier! Surely you can do better than this! I’ve seen you perform! Show me the same results!” He ordered. If he’s talking about how I got into the group, that was PURELY out of luck. Somehow I got an adrenaline rush and was able to pin the other opponent down.

“I-.... I don’t think I-... can show you- the same results-.. captain!” I panted painfully, holding my knees to keep from collapsing. It feels like my throat just got shredded and was pressed with ice. I need to start drinking a lot more water. Goodbye caffeine addiction I guess.

”So you say...”

Please don’t. I know he’s thinking about it. 

”Then I’ll just beat it out of ya!”

I cried out as a bruising punch to my rib cage sent me flying back. To add on to it, the painful crash. I wheezed as I lie on the ground, ohhhh it hurts, it hurts so much. “Get up soldier. We’re not finished yet”.

Reluctantly, and painfully, I got up. After a few seconds, I was knocked right back down. “On the battlefield, they won’t wait for you.” Ginyu said, stalking around like a cougar preparing to pounce. I grunted shakily getting up, “I know..” I croaked. I gasped I reflexively blocked another attack from Ginyu. He simply grinned, “Good”.

I was still getting beaten around, but at least I was blocking more and more attacks in between. In fact, I had gotten to the point I was blocking almost all his attacks. I couldn’t help but smirk, who knows, maybe I’ll end up being his new right hand. I watch as Ginyu frown and proceed to disappear. What?!

“You’re getting too cocky!” Ginyu said from behind. A kick to my back sent me towards the ground once more. If I crash again I KNOW I’ll be down for the count. I can’t afford that shameful embarrassment, not with my pride and how hard I’ve worked to get this far! I put all my energy into stopping myself, gritting my teeth together, slowly coming to a halt. Once I was sure I had stopped, I cautiously opened my eyes to be greeted with.... pink feet? I snapped my head up to meet ruby eyes that burned into my very soul and my blood ran COLD. I dropped and scrambled back as quickly as I could. “Lord Frieza!” Ginyu greeted landing in front of me, maybe to shield me or distract him. Either way I was VERY grateful; “An honor to have you visit us, my lord”.

”Yes yes, I know.” The tyrant spoke, “I see that training is coming along nicely”.

I took a moment to soak in his features, it’s not everyday you get to see the emperor himself. I never thought he’d be so.... short. People had made him sound he was tremendously powerful, even more so than his father King Cold; but this? The emperor appeared to be the opposite of that. So short and skinny, but still well built and held authority in his composure. What really struck me was... how terrifying he seemed. Just looking at him brought chills down my spine. His eyes.... they looked so evil. As if I was staring at the devil himself. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lord Frieza WAS the devil... What made him so terrifying to look at?

I grew puzzled as his hellish eyes darted towards me, “I see your new member doesn’t know any manners.” He sneered. Oh shi- I scrambled to my feet and bowed, “F-Forgive me Lord Frieza! I was distracted byyyyy how amazing you appear!” I quickly said. I heard him scoff, “And she’s an awful liar”. I squeaked as my face was grabbed and pulled effortlessly towards him. “What is your name.” He ordered, “U-Uh, (Y/n), y-your highness.” I managed to say. I winced as his grip tightened, “I should kill you from such disrespect.” He growled. I couldn’t help but tremble and tear up. Disgraceful. I’m going to die by getting my skull crushed on the first day for disrespecting the emperor. Why do I have to be so stupid!

I shut my eyes tight waiting for my inevitable death, in hopes that it would at least be quick and painless. “Luckily for you, you’ve caught me in a rather merciful mood. Don’t make such a mistake again if you want to see the light of another day, rookie.” He spat, dropping me like I was a heap of garbage.

On that day, I had become a different person. Our group would visit Frieza time to time to do his bidding; and when we did... I made sure to keep my eyes off the tyrant. Despite that, things were going smoothly. I earned respect among my squad, I came in on time, took care of that rotten Skits, and above all improving my fighting skills.

Today we were visiting Frieza at his demand. We’ve already visited him a yesterday, calling us twice has never happened. Must be important. I took deep breaths as we approached, “Calm down sheila, you’ll be a’ight.” Jeice said patting my back. “I know Jeice, just... Lord Frieza isn’t the guy to mess with.” I said, “I’m nervous is all”. Jeice gave me a kind, understanding smile. It comforted me to know that I wasn’t the only one who felt this. “We’ll be right beside you”.

We made it to Frieza’s throne, the stars shining nicely into the room through the shield overhead. BerryBlue floated with the same weird smile on her face, “The Ginyu Force has arrived, my lord.” She cooed. A pale large hand poked out waving us over lazily, “Come now”. Wait, Is that King Cold? Doesn’t sound like it.. We made a our way to stand next to his throne, lined up in respective order, and bowing on one knee. Looking up to the emperor.. m-my heart just stopped. Lord Frieza was more terrifying than before. He was much taller, maybe taller than his father, his horns grown out pointed upwards like a bull. Usually we use scouters to track power levels, but I could FEEL just how powerful he was merely in his presence. I did my hardest not to visibly tremble before him. 

Frieza made a sickening smirk as he eyed our group, “Ah Ginyu, I bring you and your group some good news I think you’ll enjoy.” He cooed, tilting his head. That voice sounded so smooth and malicious..“What good news do you bring us, my lord?” He asked. “I’ve noticed your group has done exceptionally well lately and wish for your group to come as my guard to a banquet I must attend.” Frieza explained, “Though you may come as my guard, you’ll be free to exploit in the festivities. Sounds fun, don’t you agree?” He said, his tone sounding almost challenging. “Y-Yes my lord! We are oh so very honored!” Ginyu rejoiced, “Thank you Lord Frieza!” We thanked in unison. “Good. Now go to your quarters and change into something nice. I don’t need you looking like a circus bunch.” He grumbled as he rested his cheek onto his hand. “Yes Lord Frieza!” We agreed and went on our way. 

A banquet? Never been to a banquet before... stars I’ve never had to dress up fancy either, I hope I have something to wear. I might need to borrow something from a pal of mine. If we’re still pals, that is. You don’t get to really have true friends when you climb ranks. What’s really bothering me was why Lord Frieza has changed so much in such a short amount of time? Or perhaps he’s always had that and I’m just slow? It’s probably the latter. I have a lot to learn still.

I had to ask for some help from the group, since no one else would. Luckily they happily jumped up to help. I didn’t think they’d be so excited to dress me up, but here I was getting all pampered by Jeice, Burter, and Guldo. “I really appreciate the help, guys...” I muttered, “I hate to think I’m taking away time from your getting ready”. They laughed. “Don’t worry bout us, we’ll be able to get ready in no time!” Burter said while fixing up my hair. “Yeah, plus it’s fun! We’ll have you catching everyone’s attention like space Marilyn Monroe! Beside Lord Frieza of course.” Guldo said. Jeice nodded, “Yeah, it’s more like space Chris Hemsworth next to space Scarlet Johansson, really, Lord Frieza definitely holds the spotlight”. That makes sense. But I don’t think I even hold a candle to space Scarlet Johansson. Guldo pulled away and placed down the makeup brushes, “Perfect!” He grinned. Jeice smirked, “Not bad, Guldo, you didn’t make her look like a clown!” He teased. “Don’t make such mockery of me Jeice!” Guldo growled while Burter made his final touches. “Alright comrades, let’s get going before we do run out of time. We don’t want Lord Frieza or Captain to get upset.” Burter said, leading the two out. “Thanks again, you guys!“ I waved as they left. The door slid shut behind them and I let out a sigh. I have to admit, they did a better job than I probably would’ve done. I wonder what they did before they were recruited had anything to do with this... it was flawless work. Smoky eyeshadow, matching dark lipstick with a glossy finish, gold jewelry, all to match the tight fit wine colored dress. When did they have the time to find this dress?! Where did they find it?! It looks expensive. I’m even almost scared of that answer, better not to know and enjoy the look. I got up slipping on the black velvety heels (I hate heels) and went on my way to meet with the rest of my crew. I can only pray not to make a fool of myself again.

Maybe I shouldn’t have worn heels, I keep stumbling like a newborn fawn. I’m already looking like a fool! What luck I have. I should just call in sick and not go to spare myself the embarrassment. Ginyu offered his arm towards which I gladly took, “Thank you, Captain.” I sighed. “Don’t worry about it, it’s the gentleman thing to do.” He said with a soft smile, I had grown use to that smile of his, and frankly, it wasn’t as bad as I originally thought. I smiled back as we made it to the ship, BerryBlue waiting at the front, I shivered as she eyed me while I passed her. What’s her deal? We sat in our places and took off towards the banquet. It was quite extravagant. The polish halls, the velvety carpets, the dazzling chandeliers, I could get use to this. I watched as the boys have themself a good time, joking around, boozing. If they know what’s good for them they won’t overdo it. I still clung to Ginyu like a lifeline, I hate to think I’m keeping him from a good time. “Captain, don’t you want to spend time with the boys?” I asked, “I’m a bit more mature than they are.” He chuckled, “You’re not causing any problem”. That’s a relief. I gazed over the crowd of people in their eloquent gowns and tuxes, my eyes landing on the man known as Zarbon. Everyone knew him. He and Dedoria were Frieza’s closest men, they took care of what Frieza didn’t. Well.. so did we I suppose. It’s still hard to wrap my mind around the fact I rank just below Zarbon and Dedoria now.

I tensed as Ginyu pulled away, “I’m going to talk to an old friend of mine, try to socialize while I’m gone, it’ll be good for you for people to learn who you are.” Ginyu said, “I’ll wear the forces name proudly, Captain.” I nodded. Great. Ginyu does have a point, however. Now that I wear the forces name as a member, I need to get myself known at there so I may not be mistaken. That and to give the Ginyu Force more of an impact on others to stay in order. I sighed as I decided I needed a drink, a little tipsiness could help me relax a bit. “You there!” A call caught my attention, I looked towards the green man himself, Zarbon. “Bring me and my friend a drink, won’t you?” He grinned. Oh shhhhhh-. I hesitantly nodded making three glasses. I took a deep breath as I drew close to Lord Frieza’s circle. If there was ever a time to pray, it was now. This is the exact time to NOT make myself a fool. Curse these heels! I did my best not to tremble and to take each step with much caution as I approached. Zarbon reaches towards me taking two from my hand. As I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist, “Now where do you think you’re going, beautiful?” He purred. “I- well um-“ I stuttered, “Zarbon! Behave yourself.” The emperor warned. Zarbon frowned and released my wrist, “Yes, my Lord”. I huffed slightly as I wiped my wrist against my dress, the wine glass occupying my other hand. Once I was sure it didn’t feel gross anymore, I took a small sip. “You’re that clumsy girl from the Ginyu Force aren't you?” Frieza said, I looked to meet with his red demon eyes boring into me. “Y-Yes my Lord.” I cleared my throat as the group snickered. “I almost didn’t recognize you, come closer.” He ordered. My heart began to pace as I hesitantly made my way over to the satin lounging chair. I sat next to him, sitting up as straight as possible. “Tell me, what was your name again, rookie?” He asked, “(Y/n), my Lord”. It felt like stepping on eggshells, oh Captain why did you have to leave me like this? “It’s rude not look at someone while they’re speaking to you.” He hissed grabbing my face to look at him, just like the first day we had met. “Now, tell me your name, properly.” He ordered, “(Y)-(Y/n) my Lord.” I said a bit more quietly. I tried so hard not to tremble, but his ice cold fingers holding my face in place to look up into those soul-devouring eyes frightened me to no end. My heart dropped as his eyes narrowed, a grin that made my stomach squirm growing sickeningly on his features. It’s too late. He knows.


	9. More Than Wanted Guest (Krillin x reader x Android18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day!! Sorry it’s a little short but I didn’t want to rush it as much as the last one and wanted it a bit more wholesome. I promise I’m still updating it’s just really difficult with my schedule which should free up soon.

I sighed as smoothed out the (f/c) summer shirt, I wasn’t one to dress up, but for this I’ll make an exception. I was invited to dinner by a friend of mine from work. We both worked on the field together. The friend that invited me was named Krillin; he was kind, funny, strong, and above all things determined. I'd be lying if I said I didn’t think he was cute. Unfortunately for me, someone had already snatched him up before I ever had the chance, I don’t blame her though. Now that I get to meet her though? Awkward. I just hope she’s as amazing as he made her sound. He’s shown me pictures, and I gotta say, she’s drop dead gorgeous, with her blonde hair, and those blue eyes. Makes me wonder who was the luckier one.

I made my way over and stopped at the small house, it wasn’t anything special, but it was still a nice place. I held the dessert I brought with care as I knocked on their front door, it was only fair I gave them something for giving me a free meal. Least that’s how I was raised. The door opened but...no one was there??? I blinked confused when a little voice caught my attention.

“Hello mister!”

I looked down to see a small girl with blond hair. The lack of a formed nose gave away that this was definitely Krillin’s daughter Maron. I smiled kneeling down, “You must be Maron!” I said. The little girl smiled brightly and nodded “You're Mr. (Y/n)! You’re supposed to be eating with us tonight right?” She asked. I nodded with a hum, “That’s right”. The door opened a little wider, “Maron, what are you- Oh! (Y/n)!” Krillin gasped. I chuckled as I stood, “You seemed surprised I’m here, I didn’t come at the wrong time did I?” I asked. Krillin laughed shyly pink dusted his cheeks, how cute. “No no! You came right on time! I guess I just didn’t hear you knock over all the cooking. Come on in!”.

”I’m not surprised you got to meet my daughter Maron first, she’s been the most excited to meet you!” Krillin said. I felt a rush of blood go to my cheeks, “Has she really? I’m flattered. You must have told some really good stories about me!” I smirked. Krillin smirked back, “Of course I did! You’re one of the coolest guys I know!” I couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s good to know! So where would you like me to put this?” I asked holding up the cake I brought. Krillin’s eyes widened and frowned taking it, “(Y/n) didn’t I tell you didn’t have to bring anything?” He lectured. I chuckled nervously following him to his kitchen “I-I’m sorry Krillin! I just thought it wouldn’t be fair to you if I didn’t bring anything when you’re making me a whole free meal! Plus it’s only dessert, right?” I smiled. Krillin’s wife turned just as Krillin placed the confection onto the counter, and oh my, was she stunning.

“So you’ve finally come to join us, huh, stranger?” 18 cooed. I shyly smiled, “18, This is (Y/n)! He’s no stranger.” Krillin chuckled. 18 hummed holding her hip while flipping her blonde hair, “Pleasure to finally meet you, Krillin talks an awful lot about you. It’s almost annoying”. I scratched my neck chuckling as Krillin’ whined “Oh come on I don’t talk about him that much..”. Maron ran up to her mother and was swept into her arms, “He brought cake, momma!” She cheered. 18 smiled, “Did he really? Well wasn’t that nice. You two go ahead and make your plates while Maron and I set the table.” She said. We both nodded, “Yes ma’am!”.

• • • • •

After a good meal and a nice chat, 18 took Maron to bed. I hummed as I sat on their leather couch, “Are you sure it’s ok Krillin? Ever since I’ve been here you haven’t let me do anything. Don’t get me wrong I appreciate it, but I still would’ve liked to help clean up?” I said. Krillin shook his head as he came back from putting up dishes, “(Y/n) you really need to learn what a guest is, when you’re a guest, just lay back and relax! You don’t always have to help.” He said. I frowned as he sat next to me, “That’s kind of our job, Krillin.” I muttered crossing my arms. “What?” He chuckled, quirking a brow at me, “Our job is to stop criminals and keep people safe, what are you talking about?”. I looked to him directly “That’s not what I mean. I meant that we help when no else wants to help.” I sighed leaning back “It’s the whole reason why I ever took the job...”. It went quiet. “You know, it’s moments like these that remind me why I like you so much...” I perk up to look at him. Staring into his onyx eyes my face heated up and quickly looked away, “You’re just saying that.” I huffed. Krillin chuckled taking my hand into his, “No (Y/n) I promise you I’m being serious.” He said, his tone shifting. I looked to him prepared to ask him why he was getting all mushy on my suddenly when 18’s voice interrupted, “Krillin, quit beating around the bush and just tell him already.” She said, coming down from the stairs to join us. “W-Wait tell me what?” I asked, glancing between them. Krillin’s face turned rosy red, “I-It’s not that simple 18!” He argued, to whatever it was they were talking about. 18 sighed sitting next to me, forcing me in the middle, “Fine, then I’ll say it. Me and Krillin have been needing a bit of excitement in our love life. When we had discussed it, he had brought you up.” 

Oh. OH. I quickly got up clearing my throat, “I um I-I-“ I stuttered trying to find the right words. Am I hearing this right? Did they want me for like a- no I don’t want to even think about it! I shook my head. A hand on my back forced me to jolt, “Woah take it easy, (Y/n)! We’re not asking you to do anything serious now just... we wanted something new. Just a third party, you don’t have to do _that_.” Krillin said. I stared down at my nose less friend, I... do like him so... is it really that wrong if they both agree?... I sighed taking his hand, “Alright I’ll do it.” I said. They seemed both surprised, “You’ll do it? Really?” 18 smirked. I nodded, “I’ve always had a thing for Krillin, so... why not?” I smiled shyly. I grunted as Krillin hugged around tightly around my torso. Damn he’s got a strong grip. I smiled running my hand over his head. 18 chuckled as she rubbed her hands over my shoulders, her warm breath running past my ear “Welcome to the family, (Y/n)~”.


	10. Imagine! Nappa x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Nappa needs love too.

-You meeting Nappa a few months before the destruction of planet Vegeta

-Enjoying hearing his rants about how he has to take care of two Saiyan brats that aren’t even his

-Young Raditz and Vegeta liking you more than Nappa

-It totally gets on his nerves

-Especially when you’re not looking and they make smug faces at him

-Nappa nearly pops a blood vessel when they whine about how “badly” Nappa treats them

-They mostly like you cause you always save snacks for them

-You absolutely adoring Napa’s mohawk

-You’re allowed to mess with it as long as he’s in a good mood

-Big size difference (obviously)

-Nappa adoring your patience and how laid back you can be

-He doesn’t have to be so tense as he usually does, he doesn’t have to worry about slipping up with his hot head tendencies

-It gives him a sense of peace he didn’t have before

-You love flirting with him

-His face grows super red and bashful

-It’s a bonus when Raditz and Vegeta are around

-They either gag or tease Nappa with the childish “Nappa and (Y/n) sittin in a tree K I S S I N G”

-When Nappa finds out you’re being moved to a new station, he has a major crisis

-He doesn’t know what he feels exactly towards you, but he knows he doesn’t want you to leave

-Nappa scared to say anything as you pick up your belongings to leave

-Seeing you smile through tears while saying goodbye shattered his heart

-Nappa running to the docks and grab you while you’re trying to board

-“I LIKE YOU!”

-“YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS NOW???”

-You two set up arrangements to meet up whenever you two can

-As years pass, Vegeta and Raditz stop visiting

-Years later, Nappa breaks the news that Raditz is going after Kakarot, and as soon as he returns with his younger brother, he promises you two will always be together

-That was the last you ever saw him

-You found out later that Nappa had died

-From then on you refused to love anyone else

-You find out much much later Nappa was killed by Vegeta

\- R E V E N G E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a sad and somewhat dark ending, but it’s romantic!


	11. Quarantine Story

Very important question. I noticed that many writers are creating stories concerning Covid-19, such as a slow burn or not so slow burn when trapped in one spot with your favorite character during quarantine. I really really really want to write one. Not one with Vegeta or Goku, there’s already stories written about that and I don’t want to feel like a copy cat. I actually want to write one about Turles or Raditz. Those two almost have no stories AT ALL, and the ones they’re in haven’t updated in a long time, cancelled, or very short. My question is...

Would anyone read it or am I wasting my time?


	12. Jekyll and Hide In Me

Hey! You there! Yes you! I published a new story on Raditz/Turles/reader! Go check it out! I’m really excited about this one! Plus props to you if you’re able to guess the correct song and song artist of the story!


	13. Rookie (Prt.2!)(Lord Frieza x soldier!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though none of this is canon, no. We will not be seeing Frieza in his third form. He doesn’t even show it to his immediate family. But you will get final form Frieza ;). ALSO SORRY FOR LIKE UPDATING A YEAR LATER 2020 WAS ABOUT TO BE THE FUCKING DEATH OF ME

I’m panicking so bad. That look. The damned look! He has intentions to do something, that much is clear. But what? I gasped as I felt the cold scales of his tail wrap around my hips drawing me closer the reptilian tyrant.

”What do you want from me?”

The question came out of nowhere. Frieza’s lips perked with a rather perplexed look at the abrupt question. I even shocked myself saying it; so much so I covered my mouth with my hand. At this point I’m asking for him to kill me.

Frieza’s look melted into something more curious then annoyed by my sudden query, “Rather impulsive aren’t you?” He hummed. He shifted against the velvety cushions to make himself more comfortable, our hips brushing against each other In the process, “Is it really so wrong to desire one of my top soldier’s company?” He sighed, holding his cheek peering down at me lazily, pouting like it had hurt his pride. Was that really it?.... No. I know better. Frieza’s pride was sick and twisted, if anything, he’s taking pride in torturing me just by his presence right now.

I shifted my gaze sipping from my wine glass, getting blitzed and forgetting this ever happened sounds great right about now. The weight of the couch shifted, Frieza towering above his elite soldiers, as he lowered his hand for me to take. I hesitantly took it and stood to my feet. I felt my heart drop as he took my wine glass and, along with his, handed it off to a random tender. “Excuse me gentlemen.” He grinned leading me away from the group. I looked back the group terrified as the elites snickered, praying Ginyu or someone from my team would come to my aid, but they were no where to be found.

"Uh sir, I-I don't mean to sound rude but where are we-"

"Ah ah! Don't be so impatient." He warned like a lover giving a surprise to their significant other, but it was impossible to miss the edge in his tone. "You will see when we get there, for now be silent and follow my lead". 

I did my best to conceal my discomfort, but the further we left the event, the more it became hard to conceal. "You remind me a lot of those monkeys that serve my army." He commented, disturbing the silence I desperately wish had stayed; "It's funny really, I despise them, but yet I don't find the same hatred towards you. In fact I find you intriguing". 

The tyrant stopped peering down at me, man didn't I call him short before? Talk about some weird karma. The kind of karma only Frieza could deliver. "Now I ask... What is so special about _you_." He asked leaning down more to my height, I couldn't help but cower. "I-I-I'm not sure my lord..." I stuttered, wincing at the crack in my voice, as a member of the Ginyu Force, I sound pretty pathetic. Thank heavens none of them are here to see me like this.

I watched as his reptilian eyes bore into my soul with a thick pause before he spoke once more, "I'm appointing you as my personal guard, be sure to gather your things after the event. You won't be sharing a sleeping space with those ruffians anymore." He said casually, just like he was telling someone how his day was going. As for I, I felt as if my heart had been torn out and eaten right in front of me. "S-Sir surely you can't be serious, there are _many_ finer candidates to be your personal guard-" I stuttered, perhaps reason could change his mind, "Yes I am aware, at least when it comes to strength, but Zarbon will whip you into better shape, and with a bit of discipline you should make a great personal guard I'm sure." He waved off. No this isn't happening, it isn't! "But what of the Ginyu Force?!-" I quickly added as he began to leave my side, "They have enough members, they will progress just fine without you".

"But!-"

"Are you questioning my authority?" He suddenly snapped, whipping his head around with a terrifying scowl on his face.

My god this actually happening, and there's no way out of it; "....No sir". 

With that he turned back and proceeded to leave, "Good. For your first task, tell Zarbon I need to meet with him and Dedoria. You may proceed to celebrate but I expect you to be in your quarters and in my throne room at dawn. I'm sure you know the consequences of failing to do so".


End file.
